


Bio

by cah_brm13



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-17
Updated: 2014-09-17
Packaged: 2018-02-17 17:38:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2317790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cah_brm13/pseuds/cah_brm13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bio for my Avatar OC</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bio

BASIC INFORMATION

Full name: Shanyuan

Pronunciation: (Sha-nyu-an)

Nickname: Shan

Gender: Male

Age: 21

Sexuality: Homosexual

Ethnicity: Earth Kingdom

Nationality: Republic City, United Republic

PHYSICAL APPEARANCE

Height: 6'2"

Weight: 190lbs

Figure/build: Average/Muscular

Hair color: Silver

Hairstyle: Undercut

Facial Hairstyle: Clean-cut

Eye color: Amber

Skin/fur/etc colour: White (Warm)

Tattoos: (Open)

Piercings: Ears

Scars/distinguishing marks: (Open)

Preferred style of clothing: (Open)

Frequently worn jewellery/accessories: (Open)

PERSONALITY

Personality: Admirable, Adventurous, Alert, Attractive, Articulate, Athletic, Balanced, Capable, Captivating, Caring, Challenging, Charismatic, Charming, Clean, Clever, Colorful, Compassionate, Confident, Courageous, Cultured, Daring, Debonair, Dedicated, Dignified, Disciplined, Dutiful, Educated, Efficient, Eloquent, Energetic, Faithful, Firm, Forthright, Gallant, Genuine, Honorable, Humorous, Idealistic, Impressive, Individualistic, Innovative, Intelligent, Intuitive, Liberal, Logical, Lovable, Loyal, Masculine, Mature, Methodical, Meticulous, Observant, Open-minded, Organized, Passionate, Perceptive, Persuasive, Polished, Practical, Protective, Prudent, Realistic, Romantic, Sane, Scholarly, Scrupulous, Sensitive, Skillful, Sociable, Sophisticated, Spontaneous, Strong, Suave, Thorough, Understanding, Vivacious, Well-rounded, Wise, Witty, Youthful, Aggressive, Ambitious, Amusing, Competitive, Determined, Dominating, Sarcastic, Abrasive, Arrogant, Assertive, Blunt, Calculating, Cynical, Narcissistic, Strong-willed

Likes: (Open)

Dislikes: (Open)

Fears/phobias: (Open)

Favourite color: (Open)

Hobbies: (Open)

Taste in music: (Open)

SKILLS

Talents/skills: Earthbending Master

Ability to drive a car? Operate any other vehicles? Yes

EATING HABITS

Omnivore/Carnivore/Herbivore (Vegetarian): Omnivore

Favourite food(s): (Open)

Favourite drink(s): (Open)

Disliked food(s): (Open)

Disliked drink(s): (Open)

HOUSE AND HOME

Describe the character's house/home: Shan lives in a large traditional asian-style estate, that could easily be mistaken for a castle, used as his residence, and as his earthbending academy, in the mountains of Republic City.

Do they share their home with anyone? Who? His estate his shared with his servants, his students, and his mother Hana.

Significant/special belongings: (Open)

CAREER

Qualifications: Earthbending Master

Current job title and description: Head of Republic Earth Academy, and Probender

Name of employer: State

COMBAT

Peaceful or aggressive attitude? Aggressive

Fighting skills/techniques: Apart from being an Earthbending Master, he is very skilled in hand-to-hand combat

Special skills/magical powers/etc: Earthbending, Metalbending, Lavabending, Sandbending, Seismic Sense

Weapon of choice (if any): N/A

FAMILY, FRIENDS AND FOES

Parents names: Yonten (Father) and Hana (Mother)

Are parents alive or dead? Yonten is dead, but Hana is alive.

Is the character still in contact with their parents? Yes

Siblings? Relationship with siblings? N/A

Other Important Relatives: 

Partner/Spouse: N/A

Children: N/A

Best Friend: (Open)

Other Important Friends: (Open)

Acquaintances: (Open)

Pets: Deer dog named Ping

Enemies? Why are they enemies? (Open)

BACKSTORY

Describe their childhood (newborn - age 10): (Open)

Describe their teenage years (11 - 19): (Open)

Describe their adult years (20+): (Open)


End file.
